


The Bounty

by carmenobscura



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Campaign Podcast, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, a heckin what if, minor smoochin, short fic, vousvous likes ladies that can outsmart her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenobscura/pseuds/carmenobscura
Summary: Ren Valentine keeps many secrets, including a chance encounter with a crew member of the Mynock.





	

Rendezvous Valentine hoards secrets like treasures. They were her earliest possessions and, growing up a slave, often her only ones. No one, not even her closest allies, knows when Ren Valentine delivered her first bounty or killed her first combatant. Ren keeps those moments locked away with her rage, fear, and worry, like artifacts behind glass. She may pull them out from time to time to admire, but always safely locks them away once more.

Had it been up to her, Trystan would have never found out about her night with Bacta. But with that information out in the world, Ren detached herself from the whole affair. However, her brother still appeared to be in the dark about her time with another one of his crewmates. Ren couldn’t help but smile when she recalled that time. Any other bounty, any other circumstance, she would feel ashamed and angry that a captive slipped through her grasp. But not this one. 

It had all the markings of a simple job, even if Ren looked askance at the Empire’s high price for an academic. But when she reached the planet, a hideous marshland unsuitable for anything but swamp slugs and wandering scientists, she found herself outsmarted and outgunned at every turn. Her bounty knew the terrain, the vantage points, and at times it even seemed she knew Ren’s own weaknesses. 

Two days of trench warfare in a bog wasn’t worth the price tag. At dawn on the third day, Ren shouted into the mist, “Take care, Professor. I hope to see you again.” She waited a moment and turned to her ship, but just before she slipped inside she heard a voice over her shoulder, “As do I, Valentine.” 

Ren turned, hand to her holstered weapon, but the blaster leveled at her gut stopped her. She grinned at the mire-flecked Twi’lek woman before her. “You here to have your way with me?”

“Not under such circumstances, no. I merely wish to send you on your way and assure you that should you ever attempt to capture me again, I will kill you.” 

“Fair is fair.” Ren leaned in and gave the Professor a quick kiss before hopping into her ship. She was sure that would be the last she would see of her.

But on Phindar, with her brother and his new crewmate on her ship, Ren found herself wound tightly in the fear that she might unravel. It was not a meeting she had expected. But since Lyn wasn’t talking, neither would she.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put up all the weird dumb fics I've posted on tumblr to help build the Campaign tag. I started with this one because it's the only one I had saved in docs :/


End file.
